Rockstar
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: Daisuke gets tickets to his favorite band from his father. He invites the Harada twins, Satoshi and Krad. He meets Dark, the leader of Kokoyoku. Family secrets are revealed. a little Dar&/Dai, Dai&Sato, Dark&Krad, YAOI! songfic
1. Chapter 1

**I**

"_Waiting the hour destined to dieHere on the table of death_

_A figure in white unknown by man_

_Approaching the altar of deathHigh priest awaiting dagger in hand_

_Spilling the pure virgin bloodSatan's slaughter, ceremonial death_

_Answer his every command_

_Death will come easy just close your eyes-_

_Dream of the friends you'll see_

_Heavenly failure losing again_

_Move on to a new form of life-"_

The music cut off suddenly and Risa looked up at the teacher guiltily. The class hurried to their seats. A vein throbbed on Mr. Hageta's**(1)** forehead as he glared down at the brunette.

"Ms. Harada, I will see you after school. You will clean the entire classroom and the chalkboards. I will keep the radio and CD."

"N-no! Please don't! I promise I won't play it in class anymore!" Risa protested.

"You should have thought of that before you played."

Risa looked down at her desk, eyes brimming in tears. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. A small redheaded teen stopped by her desk.

"Are you all right, Harada-san?"

Risa shook her head violently. "That was Kokoyoku's new CD. It's sold out of the stores so I can't buy another copy. I haven't even finished listening to it yet."

"Please don't be sad, Harada-san. I can get you another one," Daisuke said.

"Would you please? Thank you, Niwa-kun!"

Risa threw her arms around him and hugged him tight before running out the door. Daisuke just turned red and followed at a much slower pace.

After school Daisuke caught the train home, wondering how he could get a copy. He didn't buy the CD. His stop came before he came up with an answer. He walked home with a frown.

"Okasan**(2)**, I'm home," Daisuke called out.

He noticed a pair of familiar shoes also in the doorway. Kosuke was home. He walked into the kitchen. Daiki was sitting at the table as well as Kosuke. Emiko was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Dad, when did you get back?" Daisuke asked, sitting down at the table.

"A few hours ago. I brought you some souvenirs."

Kosuke handed Daisuke an envelope. Daisuke gave him a curious look before opening it. Inside there were five tickets and backstage passes to the Kokoyoku concert. Daisuke stared at them shocked and looked at his dad.

"Domo arigato!"

Daisuke hugged Kosuke who laughed.

"How did you get these?"

"I know someone in the band. Why don't you invite that girl Risa?"

"Dad!"

Kosuke and Daiki laughed as Daisuke blushed red. He muttered another thanks and ran up to his room. What his family didn't know was that he had a crush on Hiwatari Satoshi not Risa. He tucked the envelope into his book bag and sighed.

The next day Daisuke entered the classroom. His eyes strayed to where Satoshi was sitting next to Krad, Satoshi's older brother. By chance Risa and her twin Riku were also in the classroom.

"Harada-san, I couldn't find that CD, but I do have tickets to the concert. Would you like to go?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Niwa. Of course I want to go… As friends of course."

"Of course. Harada-san can join us. I have two other tickets but I don't know who else to invite."

"Hiwatari, don't you and your brother listen to Kokoyoku's music?" Riku asked.

Satoshi looked their way and nodded. Daisuke took the tickets and the backstage passes out of his bag and handed them over. Krad just nodded his thanks. Risa was ecstatic when she saw the back stage pass.

"These are impossible to get! How did you get a hold of backstage passes?" she screeched.

The bell rang before Daisuke could answer. He took his seat and spared a quick glance at Satoshi. He noticed Krad looking at him and the blonde smirked at him causing the redhead to blush.

**(1) means bald in Japanese. The teacher has a bald head so it's a joke.**

**(2) Mother**

* * *

_The lyrics are from Slayer's Altar of Sacrifice. I hope everybody liked this story. Dark will show up in the next installment. Reviews or flames will be accepted. I would greatly appreciate feedback.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Krad continued to watch the little Niwa, as he liked to call Daisuke, throughout class. Whenever the redhead thought no one was looking, he would glance at Satoshi. It was obvious to the blonde that little Niwa had a crush on his little brother though Satoshi was unaware of it. Krad gathered up his books after Mr. Hageta dismissed them from class and joined his brother, the twins, and Daisuke at the door, all of whom were talking about the concert that was only a day away. The small group had no idea that their lives were about to change.

Meanwhile, a sleek black limousine parked in front of the only luxurious hotel in Azumano. Inside the limo, Dark sighed as the car came to a stop in front of the hotel. There was a crowd of screaming fans already gathered, blocking the entrance. The violet-haired singer stared out the window and then looked to the sandy-haired blonde sitting across from him.

"I don't know about this, Argentine. It looks highly dangerous," the singer said with a devilish smirk.

"I think you're up to the challenge, Dark," the guitarist and fellow lead singer replied.

They both laughed as the chauffer opened the limo's door. Argentine stepped out first, and the screams got louder. The sandy-haired blonde moved aside and Dark stepped out next. The screams of adoration reached a new high, and the lead singer smirked as he waved to the crowd. Security had their hands full, escorting the two most popular members of Kokuyoku into the hotel. Quiet descended once the two singers were inside the hotel lobby.

"Are the doors made out of soundproof glass or what?" Dark wondered out loud as he glanced back at the doors.

Argentine shrugged and walked to the elevator that a bellhop was holding for them. Dark followed the blonde and flashed a grin at the bellhop, making him blush a deep red. Dark chuckled and leaned against the back wall of the elevator until they reached their floor. Dark nodded at Argentine and then closed his door with a soft sigh.

"Finally, some true peace and quiet."

Dark walked over to the bed where a small laptop bag sat on the blanket. The violet-haired singer pulled out a notebook and opened to a page where a slightly wrinkled paper had been taped onto the page. Dark stared at the words written on the page.

_Dear Dark,_

_I know I have very little right to ask you for anything, but I would like you to come live with me. You have a family who wants to meet you. I know I haven't been the father that you deserve, especially since your mother died. I want you to have a stable life where you can continue growing into the young man that you have started to become. My address and telephone are included below. Please feel free to call at any time. _

Dark had scribbled out the name signed at the bottom in anger when he received the letter a year ago. The teen flipped to a new page in the notebook and began to write, the anger-fueled words flowing onto the page. Dark was so engrossed in his writing that he didn't hear the door connecting his room to another opening. Argentine walked over to the bed silently, his pale blue eyes narrowing slightly in concern.

_*Listen to the rain fallin' day by day_

_Listen to the rain fallin' day by day by day_

_Hey_

_I hear you calling, voices are here again_

_I hear you whisper, taking control of me_

_Watch the dancing shadows run away_

_All alone once again, afraid_

"Dark, are you feeling okay?" Argentine spoke quietly.

The lead guitarist's words broke Dark's spell and he jolted in surprise. He looked up at the sandy-haired blond and smiled sheepishly. Argentine sat on the bed and took the notebook from Dark's unresisting hands. Argentine read over what Dark had written and then turned the page back to the letter.

"I'm guessing by how you were acting that you still haven't changed your mind about him. We're in the neighborhood so to speak."

"I don't want to see him, 'Tine."

Argentine frowned slightly, hearing the old childhood nickname.

"Dark, he is your father even if he has been absent from your life. He wants to be a part of your life. You know the saying, 'better late than never', my friend. You'll see some of your stepfamily at the concert anyway.

"WHAT?"

That broke Dark out of his sullen silence and the teen stared at the blonde with wide violet eyes. Argentine shrugged slightly and then grinned a bit.

"Yup, I snuck a look at the names on the backstage passes list. You know how our manager likes to make sure we don't have any fans with bad reputations on the list like back in the States." Argentine remarked with a grin. "Part of a large group, two girls and three guys."

"Just great," Dark groaned, his voice loaded with sarcasm.

Argentine took up Dark's pen and started adding some words to the lyrics on the next page, letting Dark sulk a bit more. The blonde had helped Dark co-write many of their songs.

_*All these faces, changing their shapes on me_

_Isolated in my own world, will it ever be free?_

_Haunted figures around me, I want em' to stay_

_There always there to protect me, this is one thing you can't take away_

_Listen to the rain fallin' day by day_

_Listen to the rain fallin' day by day by day_

_Yeah!_

"Ah, to the hell with it! Looks like I have no choice but to go with the hand I'm dealt," Dark muttered finally.

Argentine smirked and then set the notebook on the table. The blonde got to his feet and stretched lightly.

"Well, tomorrow night will be interesting to say the least," Argentine said, smirk still in place.

"You're enjoying my discomfort, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Argentine dodged the pillow that Dark threw at him. Dark threw another pillow which barely missed Argentine's head.

"Careful with those! Okay, fine! I get the hint I'm not wanted."

Argentine walked over to the adjoining door and closed it behind him, leaving Dark alone in his room. The violet-haired teen sighed softly and then lay on his back, staring at the bland ceiling. An idea began to form in his head and he dozed off with a smirk of his own on his lips.

* * *

Twilight: Well, Chapter Two is finally up after many revisons. I still don't know if this is a load of crap or a semi-decent piece of work so please review and let me know. Concert day will be in Chapter Three. When that will be is a mystery. Depending on plot bunnies, reviews, and the characters themselves.

_Dark/**Krad: Plus the lazy author.**_

**_Krad: *mutters quietly* So that's why I'm stuck with you..._**

_*Lyrics are from Godsmack's Voices._


End file.
